dappertonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki rules
It's important that everyone follows these rules in order to make sure that all the information in the wiki is appropriate and relevant to everyone in Dapper Chat! Adding pages When adding a page, the first thing you should do is check that a page on the same topic has not already been created. You can do this by using the wiki search. Pages can be created on topics such as: *Funny/memorable Dapper posts *Dapper meetups *Inside jokes *Events which Dappers attended *A certain point in Dapper history And also whatever else you think is relevant! Please use your best judgement, though, and try not to create pointless pages. If you are unsure about whether you should create a particular page, make sure you ask someone (Send Deven a message ). Personal pages We're still trying to figure out how adding pages for individual people is going to work so, for now, please don't create pages like this. This is an issue because the person may not want a page to be created with their name or personal information on it as it would then be available to the rest of the internet. Editing pages Anyone can edit a page, as long as they are making a valid contribution to it. When you are editing pages, please try and stick to a style which is consistent with the rest of the wiki (this page would be a good example!). If you need to practice using the editor, feel free to edit your own user page until you feel like you've got the hang of it. Edit summary Before you publish your edit, please remember to add a summary of your edit in the box provided so it makes it easy to see what you have changed. If you have only made a minor edit (spelling, punctuation, etc.) then check the box to say it was a minor edit. If you are unsure whether your edit is minor or not, it is best to leave the box unchecked. Links When you are creating or editing your page, try and add as many links to other pages in the wiki as possible. This helps make the wiki easy to navigate and groups all the related pages together. You may also link to other places on the internet (YouTube videos, etc.), as long as they are relevant to the topic. Spelling/Grammar/Punctuation When you are creating and editing pages, try and make sure that your spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc. are as correct as you can possibly make them. Not everyone is perfect, though, so, if you see an error on a page, go ahead and edit it! Citing sources This probably won't apply to our wiki as much as it would to others, but if you get your information from an outside source, please try and cite it or link to it so that people reading the page can follow up on the information. Butt-trumpetery There will be NO 'butt-trumpetery allowed from any users of this wiki! Butt-trumpetery includes: *deleting pages without permission *editing pages with the intent to vandalise them/include false information *creating pages/adding information which is obviously offensive *adding personal information without the permission of the person it refers to (full names etc.) *being generally rude and not awesome (doing otther butt-trumpety things) Butt-trumpets will have the offending edits reversed and will be warned. Repeat butt-trumpeteers will have their editing/page creation permissions revoked and may be banned from the wiki. '(But you guys are all awesome, you obviously wouldn't intentionally be a butt-trumpet!) Category:Rules Category:Important info